Kakité Nagisa
KIKATÉ NAGISA Your name is KIKATÉ NAGISA, with the ACCENT on the E and everything. Others have considerable difficulty describing you, being more than a bit UNUSUAL. Your have an adoration of ATROCIOUS FILMS, the kind reserved only for the deepest cinematic pits of HELL. You also like good ones, however. Film has TAUGHT you more than any conventional LEARNING could have, and you tend to make various REFERENCES in conversation, especially with films dealing with PSYCHOLOGICAL elements. You consider your skills as a CINEMATOGRAPHER to be quite strong, and hope one day to pursue a career in the art of FILM. You really love SWORDS. Through extensive TRAINING and multiple FAILURES, you have become quite proficient in the PRECISE ART OF THE SWORD. TROLL UMA THURMAN in Kill Bill is basically your favorite person and inspiration to become a SWORD MASTER. If you were to DIE, you hope that it would be in some REDEEMING, VALIANT fashion involving a SWORD BATTLE. However, this is WISHFUL THINKING on your part, and you don't wish to die anytime soon either. You are some what of a low-blood SYMPATHIZER, and a bit of a VIGILANTE. A world of total SOCIAL EQUALITY is a dream of yours. You tend to get along with those who have known SUFFERING. You'd like to make more FRIENDS, but are somewhat TERRIBLE at doing so. You tend to be somewhat RESERVED and DISTANT in communication. People always seem to be LAUGHING at you for your absurdist DREAMS. You also suffer from crippling ANXIETY ATTACKS, which can randomly incapacitate you at any time. As such, you are AFFLICTED with random mood swings of NERVOUSNESS and general SADNESS. However, this does not stop you from being a KIND person whenever possible, and FEROCIOUS in BATTLE when not suffering from bad moods. You are more or less FEARLESS in an almost UNCANNY manner. You are not fond of LOUD, OBNOXIOUS, and RUDE individuals. Your trolltag is graciousTerminator. You type in a manner that is often {closed off}. RELATIONSHIPS Before Sgrub, Kikaté spent much time in low blood slums despite being a cerulean blood himself. He liked helping low bloods in their quest for social equality, but never made any lasting friendships. 'Seriad Rytoil' Kikate and Seriad first met when Kikate was supposed to enter the latter into the game. However, this ended up failing and resulting in Seriad's broken hand. Kikate was overwhelmed with guilt, and swore himself to protect Seriad as long as he lives. Although this initially seemed a bit overbearing for Seriad, they became closer friends as their conversations progressed, to the point where Seriad began to show flushed feelings for Kikaté. Early on, Kikate was either not noticing or too shy to act on this. However, upon Seriad and Kikate meeting on Prospit, he realized that he felt for Seriad. They shared a long kiss there before being shipped by the White Queen. However, he later found that his heart was with Kate. After he and Kate hooked up, Seriad found out via Libby and took it quite harshly. Kikate expressed regret over this, and has since attempted to mend their friendship, acknowledging that everything was his fault for not being honest with Seriad or himself. Kikate still confides certain things with Seriad, pariticularly things pertaining to Team Justice. She acts as an advisor of sorts. 'Doir Mavico' Kikate's best human bro, and the only other human besides Kate that he really keeps up with. They bonded a lot over shared interests, namely high-end fashion and also the fact that both of them were Mind players. Upon that revelation, they agreed to both try and place an emphasis on logic and knowledge as a way of beginning to understand their aspect. 'Balish Aggaro' Kikaté and Balish have an interesting relationship, with the former seeing Balish as both a role-model of sorts and also a rival. Balish is a bit put off by Kikaté's dreams of an uprising for social equality in the low bloods, and finds it odd that a cerulean blood would go so far to help the peasant bloods. Kikate recently declared to Jossik in private that he might be black for Balish, given that he considers him one of his greatest rivals. 'Kate Wightt' The first human Kikaté ever made contact with and now his matesprite. Their conversations were moslty about human concepts regarding religion and war, which Kikaté compared to troll society's blood class-ranking and inter-class warfare, respectivley. He holds a lot of respect for her cool-tempered and strong self, but occasionally feels awkward because he doesn't always know what he'd say to a human female. Most parts of the conversations were good for Kikaté but some areas gave him mild bouts of anxiety. Kikaté tends to ask her much regarding human society in order to search for his own identity and compare human and troll aspects. He also gave her information about the nature of backwards timeline scrubbing, though she tended to be very skeptical at first. When Kate found out about Seriad and Kikate's relationship, Kikate was torn and ended up breaking up with Seriad. From there, Kate and Kikate became official after sloppy make-outs in a hotel room provided by Libby. 'Tlaloc Zapote' Probably Kikaté's least favorite person, though as with all people, Kikaté still tries to be cordial with him. Tlaloc immediately set Kikaté off by describing his previous life with access to multiple slaves, which the latter found highly offensive and derogatory. Kikaté also mentionned his lack of being able to feel fear, which Tlaloc took with immediate disbelief. Contact Information Reddit: aman2234 Email: xavierthisisstupid4322@gmail.com Trolltag: graciousTerminator (IC and OCC) Sims 3 http://prntscr.com/291m2h Character Sheet: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0ArR8-OPY2-pDdGNOeThjZVgxV2s3bk0teTJHa3NQNVE&usp=sharing